peelfandomcom-20200213-history
25 August 1996
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1996-08-25 ; Comments *A four hour show live from the Reading festival. Two recordings are available. The first (a) includes the concerts plus some JP links. The second (b) is almost the full show, with just the first five minutes or so missing. *As well as the live performance the show includes interviews with (inevitably) David Gedge from the Wedding Present and Tim Wheeler from Ash. *Details of the track not included on the recordings are taken from Lorcan's tracklisting archive . Sessions *None. The show includes sets from Three Colours Red, The Wedding Present, Catatonia, Ash, Julian Cope and The Flaming Lips recorded live at the 1996 Reading Festival. *The Wedding Present set is available on the Castle Music 6xCD – The Complete Peel Sessions . *The Catatonia songs ‘Do You Believe In Me’ and ‘Painful’ are available on the Blanco Y Negro single Bleed *The Ash set is available on the Infectious Records 3xCD - 1977 Deluxe Edition . Tracklisting *T.I.C.: Untitled 2 (12" - Promo #8) Promo Recordings 12 PROMO 8 @ : Recording (b) starts : (JP: ‘...and of course there is no Kershaw programme tonight on Radio One.) *Culture: ‘I'm Alone In The Wilderness (LP - Two Sevens Clash )’ Lightning Records *Halibuts: ‘Ta Hu Wa Hu Wai (CD - Life On The Bottom )’ Upstart Records : (JP: ‘And time for the first burst of Live music. It comes from Three Colours Red. Recorded this afternoon on the NME stage.') : Recording (a) starts *Three Colours Red recorded Reading Festival 25th August 1996 **‘Nerve Gas’ **‘Copper Girl’ **‘Aniseed’ **‘Hate Slick’ **‘This Is My Hollywood’ : Recording (a) pauses *PJ Harvey: ‘Victory (LP – Dry )’ Too Pure : (8:30 news) *Pablo Gargano: ‘Trance In Saigon (12 inch – Eve 9 )’ Eve @ : (Interview with David Gedge of The Wedding Present) *Dubstar: ‘St Swithin's Day (CD – Disgraceful )’ Food @ *Diblo Dibala: ‘C'Est L'Heure De Bouger (CD - My Love)’ Atoll : (As the CD suddenly stops playing. JP: ‘I can’t believe I’ve just done that.’) : Recording (a) restarts *Wedding Present recorded Reading Festival 25th August 1996 **‘Kansas’ **‘2 3 Go’ **‘Venus’ **'Loveslave' **‘Real Thing’ **‘Drive’ **‘Montreal’ **‘Come Play With Me’ : Recording (a) pauses *Rhythm & Sound with Tikiman: ‘Spend Some Time (10 inch )’ Burial Mix @ *Arab Strap: ‘The First Big Weekend (7 inch )’ Chemikal Underground @ *Cristian Vogel: ‘To Remind You Of You (Various Artists 12 inch - Fresh As You Fucking Like )’ Mosquito @ : Recording (a) restarts *Catatonia recorded Reading Festival 25th August 1996 **‘Sweet Catatonia’ **‘Do You Believe In Me’ **‘You've Got A Lot To Answer For’ **‘Lost Cat’ **‘Bleed’ **‘Painful’ : Recording (a) pauses *Cee-Mix: ‘Orgon Fu Remix (12 inch )’ Don Q Records *Gallon Drunk: ‘Mr Slinky's (CD Single - Two Clear Eyes )’ City Slang : (Interview with Tim Wheeler of Ash) : Recording (a) restarts *Ash recorded Reading Festival 25th August 1996 **‘Goldfinger’ **‘Darkside Lightside’ **‘Oh Yeah’ **‘Innocent Smile’ **‘Petrol’ **‘Girl From Mars’ **‘Kung Fu’ : Recording (a) pauses *Kenickie: ‘Punka (CD Single )’ EMI : (JP: ‘This was the Pig’s choice for tonight.’) *Force & Styles: ‘Apollo 13 (12 inch – Shining Down )’ UK Dance *Billy Bragg: ‘The Space Race Is Over (CD - William Bloke )’ Cooking Vinyl *Candyskins: ‘Circles (CD Single )’ Ultimate Records :Recording (a) restarts *Julian Cope recorded Reading Festival 24th August 1996 **‘Wheelbarrow Man’ **‘Try Try Try’ **‘Sunspots’ **‘World Shut Your Mouth’ **‘Trampolene’ : Recording (a) pauses *Ramamurti Gresbek: ‘Sambaba (Various Artists CD - InterGOActive)’ Wider Recordings *Misunderstood: ‘Who Do You Love (CD - Before The Dream Faded)’ Cherry Red : Recording (a) restarts *Flaming Lips recorded Reading Festival 25th August 1996 **‘Unconsciously Screaming’ **‘Put The Waterbug In The Policeman's Ear’ **‘When You Smile’ **‘Lucifer Sam’ **‘She Don't Use Jelly’ : Recording (a) ends *DJ Devious D & Jay-J: ‘Cool Operator (12 inch )’ Awesome : (JP: ‘First class weekend I’ve had here at the Reading Festival. The only thing that I’ve missed really, to be perfectely honest with you, these people.’) *Fall: ‘Prole Art Threat (LP - Palace Of Swords Reversed )’ Cog Sinister : (JP ‘...and here, with this week no chance to talk about Kershaw’s trousers, is Mary Anne Hobbs.’) : Tracks marked @ available on File c File ;Name *(a) 1996-08-25 Radio One (Reading).mp3 *(b) Peel Show 1996-08-25 *© 1996-08-xx Peel Show LE306 ;Length *(a) 02:06:07 *(b) 03:55:23 *© 1:32:57 (0:43-34:03) (to 6:49 unique) ;Other *(a) Many thanks to Haze! *(b) Many thanks to the taper. *© Created from LE306] of Lee Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22. Peel August 1996 Lee Tape 306 ;Available * (a) Mooo * (b) Mooo * © Mooo Category:1996 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:Unknown Category:Isector